Polos Opuestos
by LullabySKS
Summary: Una guerra se avecina y a cada cual le toca elegir su bando. ¡Atención! Este fic contiene escenas lemon para 18.
1. Reencuentro

Llovía a cántaros, las gotas de agua golpeaban fuertemente los tejados de las casas del Valle de Godric, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado, pues las familias llevaban horas dentro de sus hogares resguardados de la húmeda y fría noche de invierno.

Un sonoro y brillante relámpago atravesó el cielo iluminando una alta y delgada silueta que casi sin poder mantenerse en pié caminaba por la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de Potter y Evans. El hombre de piel cetrina y ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas arrastró los pies con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había pasado una noche horrible, pues hacía una hora escasa que aquella asquerosa marca que identificaba a los seguidores de Voldemort había quedado grabada en su piel de por vida.

A escasos metros de la puerta del futuro hogar de los Potter, Severus se arrodillo y remangó la manga de su negra camisa, la marca le ardía y aquel penetrante y agudo dolor le congelaba la sangre, no podía creer lo que había acabado de hacer, no le cabía en la mente que se hubiera podido unir a aquel asqueroso bando. Era cierto que para ganarse la confianza del Señor Tenebroso Snape había tenido que ponerse a prueba, y no iba a excusarse diciendo que había actuado bajo la maldición _imperius_ , pues en un principio había sido un febril creyente del régimen que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado quería imponer en el mundo mágico una vez llegara al poder. Pero después de dos años al lado de Voldemort, observando lo que era capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que quería, había estado tentando en más de una vez en huir del país e intentar esconderse hasta que el ambiente se relajara un poco. Pero estaba seguro que aun que fuera un gran maestro oculmántico a pesar de solo tener veinte años, no podría huir de el El señor oscuro por mucho tiempo, sabía que si abandonaba a los mortífagos acabarían matándolo, y aun que pareciera un gesto de cobardía, no lo era, pues estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ver caer a aquel hombre - si se le podía llamar de tal manera- que quería conseguir la pureza de sangre aún siendo él mestizo.

El joven de nariz aguileña se levantó como pudo y llamó a la puerta de la casa que según le habían dicho ahora estaba habitada por James y Lily. No tubo que esperar mucho hasta conseguir una respuesta, pues en escasos segundos la pelirroja abrió la puerta. De inmediato se echó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito al ver quién se encontraba detrás de esta y en qué estado estaba. La lluvia empapaba el largo y enmarañado cabello de Severus, y las gotas camuflaban sus lágrimas de remordimientos, rabia y odio hacia si mismo. Su camisa algo desgarrada le daba un aspecto de dejadez y el dolor provocado por la reciente marca de su antebrazo izquierdo y los múltiples cruciatus lanzados por los mortífagos para demostrar el aguante del muchacho hacían que éste casi no pudiera tenerse en pié.

Liliana pareció olvidarse al momento de todo lo sucedido años atrás en Hogwarts y agarró a Snape por un brazo haciendo que éste apoyara parte de su peso encima de la chica para caminar. Cruzaron el hall hasta llegar al pequeño pero acogedor salón y la pelirroja hizo que su ex-amigo se sentara en el sofá. Las amargas lágrimas de Severus ya no se escondían bajo la fuerte lluvia y estas cruzaban su rostro, el cuál ahora expresaba angustia, pena y algo de miedo.

-Lily... yo... - Dijo el muchacho jadeando.

-Sev, cállate, no tienes porqué darme explicaciones. Espera aquí, voy a buscarte algo para beber.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, una reconfortante sensación invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndolo creer por un momento que se encontraba suspendido en una nube mientras flotaba tranquilamente sobre el paraíso. Pues eso significaba que la estrecha relación amistosa que Severus había roto hacía años y creía ya inexistente no había desaparecido del todo. Lily se había preocupado de él al encontrarlo detrás del umbral de su puerta y si había olvidado sus diferencias al ver a su amigo en apuros, esta vez, esta segunda oportunidad que le había brindado el destino no iba a ser desaprovechada. Si había sido capaz de afrontar el echo de que Voldemort lo había reclutado para sus filas y que también afrontaría el peligro diario de muerte pues pensaba traicionar a este, sería capaz de decirle de una vez por todas a la de ojos verdes lo que sentía por ella, y lucharía hasta el final con tal de tenerla solo para él.


	2. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Severus miró en dirección a la cocina, Lily estaba cogiendo un par de cervezas de mantequilla y vaciando el contenido de éstas en dos vasos mientras con un ágil movimiento de varita le acercaba al joven una manta. El de ojos negros la cogió al vuelo y todavía temblando de un extraño sentimiento que no sabía bien bien qué era y frío -pues estaba empapado de pies a cabeza- se la enroscó alrededor del cuerpo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Se quedó anonadado observando el andar de la pelirroja, la cuál le sonrió con calidez y se arrodilló delante suyo mientras le ofrecía la bebida. Snape dio un trago y dejó el vaso encima de una mesa pequeña y redonda que se encontraba al lado del sofá, pues beber no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, ahora lo único que quería era volver a ver de cerca aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto había añorado. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #006600; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-Te he echado mucho de menos./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #ff3399; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-Yo también, Sev./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"La muchacha volvió a sonreír y con una de sus delicadas manos le apartó el mojado cabello que se adhería a la frente de Severus, el cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que estremecerse al notar aquel reconfortante contacto e imaginarse una vez más como sería besarse con ella. El muchacho pensó en apartarse con tal de que Lily dejara de tocarlo, como muchas veces había hecho en su estancia en Hogwarts para quitarse de la cabeza pensamientos que no harían más que tentarlo a contarle a la joven todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero, ¿qué más daba que se sintiera tentado en decirle que la amaba? al fin y al cabo ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo ahora que volvía a tener una oportunidad como la que años atrás había dejado escapar. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Snape se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, pero antes de poderse acercar a la boca de la chica, ésta ya se había apartado y sentado en un sillón en frente de donde estaba el ex Slytherin. em-Quizás ella también se haya sentido tentada en besarme y se ha apartado antes de hacerlo- /emPensó ante la reacción casi instantánea de la joven en apartarse de Sev, pero dejó de hablar consigo mismo al escuchar que Lily le dirigía la palabra./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="color: #ff3399;"-¿Porqué has venido?- /spanDijo y por un momento a Severus le pareció ver como sus verdes ojos se humedecían. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #006600; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-Necesitaba volver a verte. Sé que fui un completo idiota en el pasado, y tú no te merecías eso, tenías y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme por el resto de tu vida, pero no quiero que acabemos mal. Se acerca una guerra y seguramente acabe muerto, así que, Lily, perdóname por favor./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"A medida que hablaba, se iba sentando más al borde del sofá hasta que al final optó por levantarse y arrodillarse delante del sillón en el que se encontraba Liliana. La cuál también se sentó al filo de éste quedando así a escasos centímetros del muchacho./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="color: #ff3399;"-¿ Porqué estás tan seguro de que vas a morir? /span- Le preguntó algo confundida mientras fruncía el ceño esperando una respuesta convincente./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Snape se limitó a mirarla a los ojos por si después de lo que le iba a mostrar, ella lo echaba de su casa. No quería olvidar nunca esa mirada pues sabía que podía darle luz a su vida y fuerza en sus momentos difíciles, pues Lily era su mundo, y seguiría siéndolo pasara lo que pasara. Bajó la vista al suelo, y mordiéndose el labio hasta notar el sabor a sangre en su boca se subió la manga izquierda, dejando a la vista aquella calavera con una serpiente que le salía por la boca de color negro. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"La chica ahogó un grito de temor e inconscientemente se tiró hacia atrás, chocando con el respaldo de su asiento como si aquel tatuaje fuera a atacarla. Severus se levantó de golpe tapando con rapidez su antebrazo y quiso acercarse a Lily, la cuál al ver lo que pretendía el chico negó compulsívamente mientras también se ponía en pie y se dirigía como una flecha hasta la puerta./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-span style="color: #006600;"¡No! Lily, espera por favor, deja que te lo explique./span/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #ff0099; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-No tienes que explicarme nada, vete de mi casa.- /spanspan style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Contestó la muchacha mientras grandes lágrimas caían por su cara manchada de pecas. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #006600; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-¡Es cierto que fui un mortífago, pero ya no! Te lo prometo Lily, tienes que creerme, sé que de todos modos acabaré muerto, pero mientras pueda ocultar al Señor Tenebroso que os hago de espías habréis ganado tiempo y pistas para matarlo. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #ff00cc; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-¿Y como sé que no me mientes? ¿Como puedo fiarme de ti, Severus? ¿Como hacerlo cuando no te costó lo más mínimo llamarme ''Sangre Sucia''?/span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Todas aquellas preguntas se le fueron clavando a Snape como cuchillos en el pecho, pues todas las esperanzas que había tenido de poder recuperar la amistad de Evans se habían ido a pique al escuchar aquello./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="color: #006600;"-Yo nunca podría mentirte.-/span Se limitó a decir a la vez que se encogía de hombros esperando un milagro que pudiera salvar la situación. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Lily agachó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey, ocasión que aprovechó Snape para cogerla por la barbilla y hacerla que fijara sus ojos en los del muchacho./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #006600; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-Te amo Liliana Evans, y siempre lo he hecho. Sé que no soy gran cosa y que a cualquier mujer le daría igual que alguien como yo la amara, pues no soy más que un asqueroso y cobarde perdedor. Pero no descansaré en paz hasta conseguir lo único por lo que he luchado con todas mis fuerzas en esta vida, y ese algo eres tú. Quizás esto no te aclare las cosas respecto a porqué tendrías que creerme, pero te aseguro que haré lo que me pidas. Si me dices que me vaya y no vuelva, lo haré. Si me pides que haga de espía para la Orden, lo haré. Igual que si me dices que vaya hasta Voldemort y le diga que he pensado en traicionarlo para que me mate. Pues al fin y al cabo, esta guerra no me importa lo más mínimo, lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo y que me perdones. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Lily no sabía qué decir, pues aquellas palabras le habían hecho el mismo efecto que un empetrificus totalus,/em no rechazó el roce de la mano de Sev en su rostro, pero tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada, tan solo intentar encontrar un doble sentido a lo que le acababa de decir o un sentimiento reprimido en los oscuros ojos del muchacho, pero nada. A diferencia de otras veces, éstos no eran inescrutables, pues parecían desprender remordimiento, culpa y ganas de perdón, al igual que sus lágrimas las cuales parecían completamente sinceras. /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"span style="color: #ff3399;"-Severus... ¿porqué no me dijiste todo esto antes?-/span Preguntó la pelirroja mientras le temblaba el labio inferior y posaba su mano encima de la se Snape./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="color: #006600; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"-Porque no era lo bastante valiente para hacerlo./span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;" /span/div  
div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', sans-serif;"Y dicho esto, el joven de cabello oscuro y largo hasta los hombros deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello de la muchacha y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro, sin dejar ni un momento de mirarla a los ojos. A ella no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, pues al contrario, acercó sus labios con rapidez a los de él besándolos con necesidad, como si ella también llevara años esperando aquello. /span/div 


End file.
